Prank War
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: They thought it was a good idea to prank Chris... They thought wrong, and now, they are in trouble. enjoy :)


**A/N: I found some one-shots on my computer that just needed to be edited up a bit so I did. This one came about as result of a conversation I had with a friend on facebook I hope you like it. And I'll probably put up the others I found soon, in the mean time I am working on the next chapter of cooking lessons.**

**If you go to my profile you'll find the link to my fan page on facebook. And I'm there every day so pop along and say hi. Believe me conversations I have with people often end up as stories, so you never know what you might be the inspiration to.**

Prank War

Chris sat in his trailer going over his lines for the next scene; there had been a few additions he needed to make certain of.

There was a loud bang on his door making him jump, and squeak (but no one needed to know about that.)

"Chris you should have been on set five minutes ago," Darren yelled.

"Crap," Chris jumped to his feet and yanked the door open, not expecting to be flung back into the room by a barrier.

Outside the trailer Darren, Mark, Kevin and Cory were falling about laughing. They had covered his door in plastic wrap, invisible to unless you were looking for it. Chris's eyes narrowed.

"You realise this mean's war, right?" He asked his hands on his hips.

None of them listened; they were too busy laughing to take any threats seriously. Chris however, while he cut his way out of his door, was planning.

CC

The next morning Darren dragged himself out of bed hour of 8am. He wasn't needed on set until 11am, which made a nice change; he usually had to get up at 5.30, when all sane people should be in bed. He got himself ready for the day, checking his phone he saw he had a message.

_Few changes in script, nothing huge, Chris has your copy. Lea_

Darren groaned and stomped out to the car muttering about last minute changes. Making a pit stop at Starbucks Darren bought himself an extra-large peppermint coffee, one of the things his character and he had in common was a need for coffee almost a big as his need to breathe in and out. He arrived on set still gripping his half-drunk coffee for dear life, not paying much attention to his surroundings, he found Chris practicing his steps in part of the set they weren't working on.

"Morning CC," Darren greeted him.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Morning DC," he countered.

"Lea said you had a new script for me, were there a lot of changes?" Darren asked sitting on a corner of a desk.

"Just one scene, they want you to have a run in with one of the jocks," Chris explained, picking up his bag and taking the new pages out and handing them over.

Darren scanned the two pages he'd been given, it was pretty standard stuff, Kurt and Blaine talking in the hallway by the lockers, a nameless jock insulting them, then...

"Oh no," he exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Chris asked but Darren was paying too much attention to re reading a paragraph to see the dangerous smirk playing on Chris's lips.

"They want to slushy me, they can't do that, I mean, I just, um, I really don't want to," Darren finished sounding more like a petulant child than the twenty four year old he was.

Chris put on a face of concern. "Oh, that's terrible. Do they say who's going to do it?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"No, just a nameless jock."

"That's not right, you can't have it happen like that," Chris reached behind his chair and picked up a red paper cup. "You're first time shouldn't be with a stranger," he winked at Darren who's face had gone ashen.

"Chris, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you out, so you're not too shocked when it happens on set."

Darren quickly got to his feet. "Chris, come on, don't do this," Darren was backing away from his friend quickly.

"Trust me, it's better this way, you'll be able to perform better for the camera," Chris reassured his friend.

Darren gave up all pretence of calm and dropped his coffee running away shrieking slightly. Chris gave chase eventually pinning the slightly smaller boy to a wall, "Open your eyes Darr," Chris coxed.

Tentatively Darren complied thinking he was going to be given a reprieve; alas, it was not to be. He saw Chris grinning at him still holding the cup in one hand. "Please, don't do it Chris," he pleaded not taking his eyes off the red cup.

"I warned you it was war," Chris reminded him before tipping the full cup over his friends head.

Darren screamed, loudly, but only for a second, he expected there to be cold, but instead there was only laughter. Opening his eyes he saw Chris sauntering away waggling his fingers in a wave good bye over his shoulder, leaving him covered in red glitter.

CC

Several days had passed, and everyone had forgotten about the pranks, well almost everyone. Chris had a new plan, this time his intended targets were going to be Mark and Kevin, and he had some beautiful cupcakes that were perfect for the job.

Mark and Kevin could never resist cupcakes, Lea had already helped with getting to Darren, so today Naya and Heather were going to help him. It was a simple prank when it came down to it. Without fail, anytime the two were given the palm size cakes they would grin at each other and see who could get it all in his mouth and swallowed quickest.

Today was no different, Naya and Heather each grabbed an extra cup cake, knowing exactly which to take having been told, and handed one each to Mark and Kevin. The boys grinned and popped the tasty treat whole into their mouths.

If you were watching, and at least three people were, you would have seen the exact moment the chili flavour hit their palate. They went a deathly pale and bolted to the closest bathroom. Chris smirking in their wake.

CC

Cory was more difficult to prank, mainly because he was expecting something now. After a week of waiting for something to happen, and developing a slight twitch every now and then, Cory started to relax a bit, which was exactly the right time to strike.

It had taken a considerable amount of planning, but on Monday morning when Cory went to change into his 'Finn' clothes. He came out looking confused, his trousers and shirt were too long.

"Dude, have you shrunk?" Mark asked, having been let in on this one, and having been eager not to piss Chris off any more had agreed to help.

"You do look a little different Cory," Dianna said walking over to him as if to get a better look. "I'm almost sure you were taller yesterday."

When Cory looked at Di to tell her she was wrong, he noticed that he was almost eye to eye with her: that was definitely different to yesterday.

Amber came over too tilting her had to one side. "I read somewhere that stress can make you shrink."

"That's not true," Cory asserted, before turning to the others. "Is it?"

"I don't know man, they say you shrink when you get older, I guess it's not impossible for stress to make it go faster," Mark shrugged his shoulders.

Cory looked panicked and tugged the sleeves up on his too long shirt.

Chris couldn't contain his laughter any longer, "I had someone swap out your clothes for ones slightly bigger, there's nothing wrong with you."

"Are we done now Chris?" Darren asked.

"I got you all back, so, sure. Just don't start a prank war with me, you won't win," Chris grinned. "Come on, they brought sushi for lunch today I'm starved."

**Feed a starving author, we live on reviews :D**

**Happy New Year all**

**Mrs C**


End file.
